Referendum w Wielkiej Brytanii (2016)/Następstwa
[[Plik:United Kingdom EU referendum 2016 area results.svg|thumb|225px|Rozkład głosów za (niebieski) oraz przeciw (żółty) w poszczególnych regionach Zjednoczonego Królestwa.]] Referendum w sprawie opuszczenia struktur UE przez Wielką Brytanię odbyło się 23 czerwca 2016 rokuBrexit w pigułce. Brytyjczycy decydują, czy pozostać w UE – TVP Info, 23-06-2016 (arch.)Brexit: jak głosowały poszczególne regiony? – Wirtualna Polska, 24-06-2016] (arch.). Pomysłodawcą tych wyborów został wówczas premier kraju David Cameron, którego partia wygrała wybory w 2015 rokuWielka Brytania powinna wystąpić z UE? Pierwszy taki sondaż – Interia, 10-09-2014 (arch.)Wielka Brytania wyjdzie z UE? Cameron: "Nie złamałoby mi to serca..." – wpolityce.pl, 30-09-2014 (arch.)David Cameron: będzie referendum w sprawie członkostwa Wielkiej Brytanii w UE – wp.pl, 08-05-2015 (arch.). Wybory pokazały, że respondenci opowiedzieli się za wyjściem Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty. Za tym rozwiązaniem było 51,9%, a przeciw – 48,1%. Zgodnie z zapisami Traktatu Lizbońskiego, państwo unijne, od momentu notyfikowania zamiaru wystąpienia, weźmie udział w ciągu dwóch lat w uregulowaniu wszystkich spraw dotyczących wyjścia ze wspólnoty. Wielka Brytania oficjalnie opuściła struktury UE w nocy z 31 stycznia na 1 lutego 2020 rokuWielka Brytania opuściła Unię Europejską – TVN24, 01-02-2020 (arch.). __SPIS__ Skutki gospodarcze W dzień po referendum wiele walut drastycznie się osłabiło, w tym polski złoty. Podrożały waluty euro, dolarów oraz franków szwajcarskich względem polskiego złotego, natomiast tańsza była waluta funta brytyjskiego. Po ogłoszeniu wyników plebiscytu najbardziej podrożał frank szwajcarski, w dniu 24 czerwca osiągał cenę od 3,93 zł do nawet 4,23 zł za jeden frank. Także nowojorski Wall Street położył się w cieniu następstw po referendum, tam odnotowano dotkliwe spadki indeksów, przykładowo Nasdaq Comp zaliczył zniżkę o aż 4,12%. Dotkliwe spadki indeksów zaliczały również europejskie giełdy, straty niektórych indeksów wynosiły nawet ponad 20%. Izraelski szekel z kolei umocnił się, przez co Izrael zaczął tracić na eksportowaniuBrexit. Wyniki referendum. Kurs franka szybuje w górę – WP Finanse, 24-06-2016 (arch.)Na Wall Street mocne spadki. Z giełd na świecie po Brexicie wyparowały 2 biliony dolarów – wGospodarce.pl, 24-06-2016 (arch.). Wiceminister finansów Polski Piotr Nowak uspokoił, że osłabienie złotego nie będzie miało bezpośredniego wpływu na jakość i wartość polskiej gospodarkiBrexit przesądzony: Wielka Brytania zagłosowała za wyjściem z Unii Europejskiej! – rmf24.pl, 24-06-2016 (arch.). 4 sierpnia 2016 bank centralny Anglii podjął decyzję o obniżeniu stóp procentowych o 25 punktów bazowych oraz zwiększeniu limitu skupu aktywów – to doprowadziło do osłabienia funta brytyjskiego, był on w skrajnych momentach nawet tańszy niż w pierwszych godzinach po ogłoszeniu, że Wielka Brytanii wystąpi ze struktur UniiFunt rekordowo tani. To efekt decyzji Banku Anglii – finanse.wp.pl, 04-08-2016 (arch.). Agencje ratingowe Moody's, S&P oraz Fitch poinformowały, że wyniki tego referendum będą miały negatywne konsekwencje dla ratingów kredytowych Wielkiej BrytaniiStandard&Poor's: obniżka ratingu Wielkiej Brytanii jeśli Brytyjczycy poprą Brexit – bankier.pl, 24-06-2016 (arch.). Zaledwie dzień po ogłoszeniu oficjalnych wyników plebiscytu, tj. 25 czerwca, agencja Moody's podjęła decyzję o obniżeniu z pozytywnej na negatywną perspektywy Wielkiej Brytanii, zatem agencja obniżyła długoterminowe ratingi oraz obniżyła zadłużenia ze stopnia stabilnego na negatywnąKolejne pokłosie Brexitu. Duża agencja podjęła decyzję ws. perspektywy ratingu – tvn24bis.pl, 25-06-2016 (arch.). W poniedziałek, 27 czerwca Standard&Poor obniżyła z poziomu AAA do AA notę dla Wielkiej BrytaniiStandard&Poor’s uderza w Wielką Brytanię – biznes.onet.pl, 27-06-2016 (arch.). 30 czerwca S&P, po raz kolejny, obniżyła z poziomu AA+ do AA rating UE z powodu obaw o jedność wspólnoty po wyjściu z UE Wielkiej BrytaniiStandard & Poor's obniża długoterminowy rating Unii Europejskiej – Telewizja Republika, 30-06-2016 (arch.). Pomoc w pogrążonej finansowo Wielkiej Brytanii zapewniły Japonia (wsparcie finansowe dla rynków) oraz Korea Południowa (pakiet stymulowania fiskalnego). Brexit uderzył także w najbogatsze osoby na świecie, duże straty finansowe odnotowali właściciele najbardziej znanych spółek, między innymi Bill Gates (Microsoft) czy Mark Zuckerberg (Facebook). Sam koncern Microsoft obwieścił w październiku, że w 2017 roku ceny niektórych produktów, które będą zamawiane na terytorium Zjednoczonego Królestwa, mają zwiększyć się nawet do 22%Stało się. Brexit uderza po kieszeni. Microsoft podnosi ceny o 22 procent – gazeta.pl, 24-10-2016 (arch.). Zwiększyła się znacząco ilość pracowników pochodzących z krajów wschodnioeuropejskich, głównie z Rumunii i Bułgarii. Wpływ miały na to nie tylko wyniki referendum, lecz także zniesienie wszystkich ograniczeń dla tych pracowników w styczniu 2014. W połowie października 2016 The Times ujawnił raport dotyczący irlandzkich paszportów dla obywateli Wielkiej Brytanii. O nie ubiegało się dwa razy więcej osób (dokładnie tych wniosków było blisko 21,5 tys., w roku 2016), w okresie od lipca do września tego samego roku, w porównaniu z analogicznym okresem w 2015 rokuCoraz więcej Brytyjczyków chce mieć irlandzki paszport – TVN24, 14-10-2016 (arch.). Biuro podróży Lowcost Travel Group ogłosiło upadłość, wskazując jako główną przyczynę tej decyzji wyjście kraju z UE. Tym samym upadł powiązany oddział o nazwie LowcostholidaysBrytyjska firma plajtuje i zwalnia w Krakowie. Powodem ma być Brexit – TVN24 BIS, 17-07-2016 (arch.). Linie lotnicze Ryanair zadeklarowały 25 lipca, że ograniczy loty do Wielkiej Brytanii. Brytyjskie linie lotnicze easyJet poinformowały, że zwiększyły się jego koszty działalności, nadto te same linie rozważyły likwidację wielu połączeń z LondynuRyanair stroni od brytyjskich lotnisk. Przez Brexit – tvn24bis.pl, 25-07-2016 (arch.). Niemniej jednak zanotowano wzrost liczby rezerwacji lotów do Wielkiej Brytanii, w okresie 4 tygodni od plebiscytu. Wynik ten był lepszy o 4,3% niż w analogicznym okresie w roku poprzednim. Narodowy przewoźnik British Airways poinformował, że w dniach 27 czerwca-3 lipca 2016 blisko 33% więcej klientów z USA wyszukiwało loty do Wielkiej Brytanii, również w porównaniu z analogicznym okresem w roku 2015Brexit nie taki zły. Turyści ciągną na Wyspy, ceny mieszkań spadają – TVN24 BiS, 09-08-2016 (arch.). W 2017 roku Ryanair groziło Wielkiej Brytanii, że te linie lotnicze nie będą wykonywały połączeń do tego kraju, jeżeli nie dojdzie do ostatecznego porozumienia w sprawie warunków brexituBrexit może uziemić wszystkie samoloty. Szef Ryanaira straszy – money.pl, 03-08-2017 (arch.). Bardziej opłacalne stawało się kupowanie nieruchomości, agencja Halifax opublikowała raport specjalny, z którego wynika, że cena najmu nieruchomości zmalała o 1%. Z drugiej strony Unilever postanowił zwiększyć ceny swoich produktów (sprzedawanych na terytorium Zjednoczonego Królestwa) o 10%. Decyzja ta doprowadziła do buntu, w którym udział brali pracownicy Unileveru, w konsekwencji czego koncern zaniechał takiej zmiany Ministerstwo finansów Niemiec opublikowało prognozę, która zakłada, że zwiększone będą o 4 punkty procentowe wydatki na budżet unijny. Prognoza dotyczy lat 2019-20. Pod koniec września Institute for Government ujawnił raport, z którego wynika, że czynności mające doprowadzić do formalnego opuszczenia struktur UE przez Wielką Brytanię, mają kosztować nawet 65 mln funtów rocznie. Wymagane będzie zatrudnienie również pół tysiąca osób odpowiedzialnych za sprawy brexituPlanowanie Brexitu może kosztować 65 mln funtów rocznie – biznes.onet.pl, 30-09-2016 (arch.). 11 października brytyjskie ministerstwo finansów ujawniło, że tzw. twardy brexit, czyli wyjście z UE bez wynegocjowania nowego porozumienia handlowego, będzie kosztował 66 mld funtów rocznie (przez okres piętnastu lat). W ciągu tego samego okresu produkt krajowy brutto w Wielkiej Brytanii skurczyłoby się o 9,5%Twardy Brexit może kosztować nawet 66 mld funtów rocznie - "Times" – biznes.interia.pl, 11-10-2016 (arch.). W styczniu 2017 roku urząd statystyczny w Wielkiej Brytanii ujawnił, że PKB tego kraju zwiększyło się o 0,6% w IV kwartale ubiegłego rokuBrexit nie straszy. Brytyjska gospodarka rośnie szybciej niż niemiecka – businessinsider.com.pl, 26-01-2017 (arch.). 20 lipca Morgan Stanley zmienił lokalizację siedziby działu tradingu, siedzibę tą przeniesiono z Londynu do Frankfurtu. To samo stało się z działem zarządzania aktywami, siedzibę tegoż działu przeniesiono do DublinaMorgan Stanley ucieka z Londynu do Frankfurtu – bankier.pl, 20-07-2017 (arch.). 30 marca 2019 rozpoczęto produkowanie brytyjskich paszportów, które nie zawierają już w sobie napisu European Union. Kolor paszportów pozostał czerwony, ale może ulec zmianie na niebieski po opuszczeniu UE przez brytyjski krajNapis "Unia Europejska" zniknął z brytyjskich paszportów – londynek.net, 09-04-2019. Reakcje władz brytyjskich Po opublikowaniu wyników wyborów premier Wielkiej Brytanii David Cameron ogłosił, że do października zrzeknie się swojej funkcji. Decyzję tą ogłosił na briefingu prasowym, około półtorej godziny po publikacji wyników. Cameron oświadczył także, że proces wyjścia z UE nastąpi zza rządów jego następcy. Oficjalnie Camerona na stanowisku brytyjskiego premiera zastąpiła Theresa May, minister spraw wewnętrznych w obu gabinetach ustępującego ze swojego stanowiska polityka. May objęła urząd 13 lipca 2016 roku. Jej gabinet jest pierwszym w historii, w którym powołano ministra ds. brexitu, został nim eurosceptyk David DavisTheresa May nowym premierem Wielkiej Brytanii – Wirtualna Polska, 13-07-2016 (arch.). Po referendum czarne chmury zbierały się nad przywódcami najważniejszych partii politycznych w Wielkiej Brytanii. 28 czerwca 2016 odbyło się głosowanie nad wotum nieufności dla szefa Partii Pracy Jeremy'ego Corbyna, wynikiem 172 głosów za i 40 głosów przeciw. Corbyn jednak odmówił ustąpienia ze stanowiska przewodniczącego partii. Wniosek o wotum zwołano z powodu słabego zaangażowania się Corbyna w przedreferendalną kampanię wyborczą. Kiedy faktem stał się brexit, gabinet cieni skurczył się o dwunastu członków – wszyscy z nich to ci, którzy byli bezpośrednio związani z partią CorbynaWielka Brytania: lider Partii Pracy Jeremy Corbyn z wotum nieufności – Polskie Radio, 28 czerwca 2016 (arch.)Laburzyści już nie chcą swego szefa. Corbyn płaci za Brexit – TVN24, 28-06-2016 (arch.). 4 lipca ze stanowiska szefa eurosceptycznej partii Niepodległości Zjednoczonego Królestwa ustąpił Nigel Farage, zwolennik wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z europejskiej wspólnotyNalegał na Brexit, teraz rezygnuje. "Zrealizowałem swoje polityczne ambicje" – Polskie Radio, 04-07-2016 (arch.). Mieszkańcy Wielkiej Brytanii domagali się powtórzenia plebiscytu, składając internetową petycję w tej sprawie. Powtórzenie miało być możliwe, ponieważ liczba ani jednego ani drugiego głosu nie przekraczała 50%, zaś frekwencja wyborcza była niższa niż 75%Prawie dwa miliony podpisów. Chcą drugiego referendum, rząd musi odpowiedzieć – tvn24.pl, 25-06-2016 (arch.). Premier Szkocji Nicola Sturgeon obiecała, że podejmie wszystkie czynności, które spowodowałyby, że wyjście Wielkiej Brytanii z UE nie będzie miało miejscaSturgeon: Szkocja może spróbować zablokować Brexit – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 26-06-2016 (arch.). Foreign Office przyznało, że ustawa o referendach w Wielkiej Brytanii nie przewiduje powyższych wymagań. Petycja podpisana została przez 4,1 mln osób, mimo to brytyjski rząd podjął 9 lipca 2016 decyzję o odrzuceniu tej petycji. 16 lipca opublikowany został sondaż, w którym 57 proc. pytanych było przeciwko powtórzeniu plebiscytu. W sierpniu premier Theresa May ogłosiła, że nie podejmie w 2016 roku uruchomienia artykułu 50 traktatu UE, który głosi możliwość wystąpienia ze wspólnoty. Pod koniec tego samego miesiąca podjęła decyzję o nieorganizowaniu powtórnego referendum w tej sprawie. Polityk sama dodatkowo zadeklarowała, że wyjście z UE zainicjuje szereg czynności, które ograniczą napływ osób z innych państw Unii do Wielkiej Brytanii. 22 września brytyjski szef dyplomacji Boris Johnson ogłosił, że procedura tzw. brexitu ma rozpocząć się na początku 2017 rokuRusza Brexit! Wielka Brytania formalną procedurę opuszczenia UE rozpocznie już na początku 2017 roku – wPolityce.pl, 22-09-2016 (arch.). Dwa tygodnie później premier Theresa May obwieściła, że proces wychodzenia z UE rozpocznie się najpóźniej w marcu 2017Teresa May zapowiada "twardy brexit" – Polskie Radio, 04-10-2016 (arch.)Premier Wielkiej Brytanii zdradza, kiedy rozpocznie się Brexit – Telewizja Republika, 02-10-2016 (arch.). 3 listopada Wysoki Trybunał w Wielkiej Brytanii orzekł, iż procedura opuszczenia wspólnoty przez państwo jest dopuszczalna, ale tylko za zgodą parlamentu. Oburzony taką decyzją gabinet premier May zapowiedział złożenie apelacji w tej sprawiePrzełomowy wyrok ws. Brexitu. Co orzekł brytyjski Trybunał? – money.pl, 03-11-2016 (arch.). Natomiast 15 listopada BBC oraz The Times dotarły do pewnej notatki, która miała świadczyć o tym, że rząd nie ma żadnego sposobu na przeprowadzenie brexituRząd Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma planu na Brexit? Do mediów wyciekła notatka – telewizjarepublika.pl, 15-11-2016 (arch.). 24 stycznia 2017 brytyjski Sąd Najwyższy oficjalnie uznał, stosunkiem głosów 8 – za oraz 3 – przeciw, że wyjście Wielkiej Brytanii z Unii Europejskiej ma rozstrzygać cały parlament, a nie tylko rząd May. Ten organ uznał też, że Wielka Brytania nie musi konsultować opuszczania struktur UE z lokalnymi parlamentami innych państw Zjednoczonego KrólestwaZachód zyskuje; na Brexit potrzebna zgoda brytyjskiego parlamentu – Onet Biznes, 24-01-2017 (arch.)Wielka Brytania: jest projekt ustawy o zgodzie parlamentu na Brexit – Polskie Radio, 26-01-2017 (arch.). 8 stycznia 2017 premier May oficjalnie potwierdziła, że jej gabinet uruchomi procedurę brexitu, którą wcześnie planowała na marzec tamtego rokuTheresa May ujawni szczegóły o Brexicie. Zapowiada częstsze ingerencje rządu w rynek – money.pl, 08-01-2017 (arch.). 17 stycznia premier ogłosiła, że Wielka Brytania, oprócz wdrożenia procedury brexitu, opuści również wspólny rynek oraz unię celnąMay zapowiada wyjście W. Brytanii z unijnego rynku. Co z Polakami na Wyspach? – Onet, 17-01-2017 (arch.). 26 stycznia, w związku z mającą miejsce 2 dni temu decyzją Sądu Najwyższego, brytyjski rząd opublikował projekt ustawy w sprawie tzw. brexitu, tegoż dnia odbyło się pierwsze czytanie, a debata dotycząca tego tematu odbyła się w dniach 31 stycznia-1 lutego. Przewodniczący Partii Pracy Jeremy Corbyn apelował do zachowanie dyscypliny partyjnej, by zapobiec konfliktom powstałym w wyniku odrzucenia tej ustawy. Przeciwko tej ustawie głosować mieli posłowie Szkockiej Partii Narodowej i Liberalnych Demokratów. Jednak Izba Gmin opowiedziała się za tą ustawą stosunkiem głosów 498:114Brytyjski rząd opublikował projekt ustawy ws. Brexitu – Business Insider, 26-01-2017 (arch.)Brytyjski parlament po dwóch dniach debaty dał zgodę na Brexit. Miażdżąca przewaga – gazeta.pl, 01-02-2017 (arch.). W dniach 6-7 lutego komisja ustawę ta rozpatrzyła, a 8 lutego odbyło się ostatnie czytanie na temat ustawy, która dotyczy wdrożenia procedury brexitu. Po ostatnim czytaniu Izba Gmin ostatecznie poparła ustawę pozwalającą brytyjskiej premier na wyprowadzenie Wielkiej Brytanii z UE – stosunkiem 494 głosów „za” i 122 „przeciw”Brexit. Izba Gmin poparła ustawę dotyczącą wyjścia z Unii Europejskiej – Polskie Radio, 08-02-2017 (arch.). Punktem zwrotnym podczas ubiegania się o opuszczenie UE była tzw. biała księga, w całości poświęcona planowi opuszczenia wspólnoty. Została ona opublikowana 2 lutego 2017 roku. W niej było zawarte, że Wielka Brytania nie tylko opuści UE, lecz również opuści wspólny rynek UE, a nawet opuści jurysdykcję Trybunału Sprawiedliwości UE. W dokumencie pojawiły się także postanowienia dotyczące polityki imigracyjnej w krajuRząd w Londynie opublikował białą księgę ws. Brexitu – rmf24.pl, 02-02-2017 (arch.). 20 lutego projekt ustawy zakładającej możliwość opuszczenia struktur UE trafił do Izby Lordów. Ustawa ta może być teoretycznie zablokowana, ponieważ rządząca Partia Konserwatywna nie ma większości w tym organieBrexit w Izbie Lordów – biznes.onet.pl, 21-02-2017 (arch.)Izba Lordów debatuje nad ustawą dot. Brexitu. Co dalej z prawami obywateli UE? – RMF24, 20-02-2017 (arch.). 7 marca Izba Lordów opowiedziała się za poprawką (stosunkiem głosów 366:268), która zezwala na rozpoczęcie procedury brexitu pod warunkiem, że na jej rozpoczęcie zgodzą się obie izby brytyjskiego parlamentu. W związku z tym minister ds. brexitu David Davis ogłosił, że w Izbie Gmin głosowanie w sprawie tej poprawki musi zakończyć się jej odrzuceniem. Jednak rzecznik rządu premier May podkreślał, że wyniki głosowania w Izbie Lordów nie będą miały wpływu na to, czy uruchomienie procedury wyjścia z UE zostanie w jakikolwiek sposób czasowo zakłóconeDługa droga do Brexitu. Izba Lordów spróbuje narzucić rządowi swoje warunki – Polsat News, 08-03-2017 (arch.). 13 marca 2017 w Izbie Gmin nastąpiło głosowanie nad poprawkami do ustawy brexitowej, które zakończyło się ich odrzuceniem. Jedna z poprawek dotyczy kwestii imigrantów z Unii Europejskiej, zamieszkujących terytorium Wielkiej BrytaniiJest decyzja ws. Brexitu. Odrzucono poprawkę, która miała gwarantować prawa imigrantom z UE – gazeta.pl, 13-03-2017 (arch.). Po chwili Izba Gmin oraz Izba Lordów opowiedziały się ostatecznie za ustawą, która pozwoli Theresie May na wyprowadzenie Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty europejskiejParlament upoważnił May do rozpoczęcia Brexitu – TVN24, 13-03-2017 (arch.). Ustawę tą w czwartek, 16 marca, podpisała królowa Elżbieta IIMay ma drogę wolną do Brexitu. Królowa zatwierdziła zgodę parlamentu – money.pl, 16-03-2017 (arch.). Ostateczny termin uruchomienia procedury opuszczania wspólnoty ustalono na 29 marca, w odpowiedzi na to przewodniczący Rady Europejskiej Donald Tusk zapowiedział na 29 kwietnia szczyt z udziałem państw UEDonald Tusk zapowiedział szczyt UE ws. Brexitu – onet.pl, 21-03-2017 (arch.)Brexit zacznie się 29 marca. Padła ważna data – money.pl, 20-03-2017 (arch.). 25 marca w Londynie odbyły się liczące kilkadziesiąt tysięcy osób demonstracje przeciwko wyjściu Wlk Brytanii z UEDemonstracja przeciw Brexitowi. "Unio, wciąż cię kochamy" – money.pl, 25-03-2017 (arch.). 29 marca brytyjska premier Theresa May podpisała specjalne pismo, które upoważni jej rząd do formalnego rozpoczęcia procedury brexitu, a mianowicie procedury uruchomienia artykułu 50 Traktatu LizbońskiegoRusza procedura Brexitu. Pismo podpisane, pozostało wiele znaków zapytania – TVN24, 29-03-2017 (arch.). Stało się to wczesnym rankiem, kilka godzin później ten sam list trafił do rąk brytyjskiego ambasadora Tima Barrowa – następnie sam ambasador przekazał szefowi RE Donaldowi Tuskowi to pismoDonald Tusk pokazał historyczne zdjęcie. Właśnie tak zaczął się Brexit – Gazeta.pl, 29-03-2017 (arch.). Były polski premier i szef RE opublikował w piątek (31 marca) wytyczne dotyczące negocjacji związanych z opuszczeniem struktur UE przez Wielką Brytanię – jednym z nich jest to, iż Brytyjczycy przed formalnym opuszczeniem struktur wspólnoty europejskiej muszą wpłacać swoje środki do unijnej kasyBez indywidualnych rokowań? Tusk przedstawił wytyczne dla krajów Unii w sprawie Brexitu – tvn24.pl, 31-03-2017 (arch.)Potrzebowali minuty, by przyjąć wytyczne ws. Brexitu. Londyn zapłaci 60 mld euro? – money.pl, 29-04-2017 (arch.). 5 kwietnia posłowie Parlamentu Europejskiego przegłosowali w większości głosami "za" rezolucję określającą warunki wystąpienia Wielkiej Brytanii"Musimy wam zapłacić okup, tak?". Jest rezolucja w sprawie warunków Brexitu – tvn24.pl, 5-04-2017 (arch.). Do ważniejszych postanowień zawartych w tej rezolucji zaliczają się między innymi: * równouprawnienie dla wszystkich mieszkańców państw UE zamieszkujących Zjednoczone Królestwo * niemożność korzystania z tych przywilejów, z których może korzystać państwo należące do UE * absencja kwestii bezpieczeństwa zawartych w negocjacjach 18 kwietnia May ogłosiła, że zostaną zwołane przedterminowe wybory do brytyjskiego parlamentu. Decyzję swą podyktowała politycznymi sporami o procesu przebiegu wyjścia własnego kraju z UEWielka Brytania: będą przedterminowe wybory. Pokerowa zagrywka premier May ze względu na Brexit – polskieradio.pl, 18-04-2017 (arch.). Dnia następnego Izba Gmin przyjęła wniosek, zgodnie z którym parlament zostanie rozwiązany z dniem 3 maja, a również tego samego dnia Jean-Claude Juncker oświadczył, że brexit musi zostać zawieszony do czasu, kiedy znane będą wyniki przedterminowych wyborówBrexit zawieszony przez Brukselę do zakończenia wyborów – polskie-echo.com, 19-04-2017 (arch.)Klamka zapadła. Brytyjski parlament zostanie rozwiązany – rmf24.pl, 19-04-2017 (arch.). O nieodwracalności podjętej przez premier May decyzji o rozpoczęciu procedury brexitu dyskutował 29 maja Trybunał Sprawiedliwości UE, który orzekł oficjalnie, że Wielka Brytania nie może w ogóle zmienić decyzji co do anulowania tej proceduryKoniec procedury prawnej przeciwko Brexitowi. Przez zbyt wysokie koszty – money.pl, 29-05-2017 (arch.). 8 czerwca miały miejsce zapowiedziane 2 miesiące temu wybory parlamentarne. Wyniki świadczyły o dokładnie odwrotnym scenariuszu, jaki wykreowała premier May. Partia Konserwatywna, zamiast wzmocnić większość parlamentarną, zupełnie ją straciła, bowiem na 650 mandatów w Izbie Gmin partia wywalczyła zaledwie 317 (choć te wybory wygrała). Mające miejsce tego samego dnia negocjacje ws. brexitu skomentował Donald Tusk, twierdząc, że porozumienie w sprawie wyjścia z Unii Europejskiej powinno być jak najszybciej osiągnięteDonald Tusk ostrzega Brytyjczyków. Wzywa do porozumienia w sprawie Brexitu – wprost.pl, 09-06-2017 (arch.)Polityczne samobójstwo Theresy May – Newsweek, 09-06-2017 (arch.). Szef Parlamentu Europejskiego Antonio Tajani przyznał, że wyniki tamtejszych wyborów uniemożliwią przeprowadzenie tzw. twardego brexituNie będzie twardego Brexitu. Brytyjczycy pomogli Unii Europejskiej – money.pl, 10-06-2017 (arch.). Tylko z powodu tego plebiscytu, Jeremy Corbyn wezwał premier May do rezygnacji ze stanowiska„Lodowa panna” w ekstrawaganckich butach. Taka jest Theresa May – tvp.info, 10-06-2017 (arch.). Zgodnie ze wcześniejszymi planami, 19 czerwca 2017 roku formalnie ruszyły negocjacje dot. brexitu, w BrukseliRuszyły negocjacje ws. Brexitu. Prasa spekuluje o przyszłości Theresy May – rmf24.pl, 19-06-2017 (arch.). Udział w pierwszym spotkaniu związanym z negocjacjami brali David Davis oraz Michel Barnier – spotkanie to było poświęcone głównie sprawom organizacyjnym, na nim ustalono harmonogram oraz priorytety brane pod uwagę w negocjacjach. Niespodziewanie wśród priorytetów, które chciano wcześnie poruszyć, nie znalazł się spór graniczny między Irlandią i Irlandią PółnocnąBrexit: Po pierwszej rundzie rozmów – euractiv.pl, 20-06-2017 (arch.). 13 lipca brytyjski rząd opublikował projekt ustawy umożliwiającej opuszczenie UE przez Wielką Brytanię. W tej ustawie, zgodnie z jej postanowieniami, możliwe jest przeniesienie do prawa krajowego wielu innych reguł, które określa prawo Unii Europejskiej, nadto zniesione będzie prawodawstwo Trybunału Sprawiedliwości UERząd opublikował projekt ustawy o Brexicie – onet.pl, 13-07-2017 (arch.). Ustawę skrytykowali premierzy Walii i Szkocji, ostrzegając gabinet Theresy May przed ryzykiem wywołania kryzysu konstytucyjnegoSzkocja i Walia szantażują Londyn. Zablokują ustawę dotyczącą Brexitu – money.pl, 14-07-2017 (arch.). 17 lipca wystartowała druga runda negocjacji w tej sprawie, poświęcona ich merytorycznej strukturzeBruksela: Czterodniowe negocjacje w sprawie brexitu – interia.pl, 17-07-2017 (arch.). Na przełomie sierpnia i września zakończyły się wakacje polityczne, fakt ten wykorzystali przeciwnicy brexitu i dnia 9 września zorganizowali liczące kilkadziesiąt tysięcy osób manifestacje. Udział brali między innymi Vince Cable i Wiktor MoszczyńskiKilkadziesiąt tysięcy osób protestowało w Londynie przeciw Brexitowi – rmf24.pl, 09-09-2017 (arch.). W nocy z 11 na 12 września politycy z Izby Gmin opowiedzieli się za tym, by przyjąć w drugim czytaniu ustawę dotyczącą wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE. Stosunek głosów za: przeciw wynosił 326 do 290. Dzięki temu zostałaby już uchylona ustawa o wejściu tego samego państwa do struktur UE z 1972 rokuBrexit bliżej. Izba Gmin przegłosowała drugie czytanie – tvp.info, 12-09-2017Nocne głosowanie nad Brexitem. Jeszcze nie wszystko przesądzone – rmf24.pl, 12-09-2017. 22 września we Florencji odbyło się przemówienie brytyjskiej premier, najważniejszym padającym hasłem jest opuszczenie Unii Europejskiej, lecz nie opuszczenie Europy. Przemawiając, May wymieniała wiele postulatów, które dotyczą stosunków na linii Wielka Brytania-UE po zakończeniu procedury brexitu. Ważniejszą sugestią stał się wspólny dostęp do rynków dla obu stron, na wciąż obowiązujących zasadach, na okres dwóch lat po tym, jak Wielka Brytania oficjalnie opuści struktury UniiMay do obywateli państw unijnych: chcemy, żebyście zostali w Wielkiej Brytanii – tvn24.pl, 22-09-2017. 5 października ruszyły konsultacje z udziałem przedstawicieli brytyjskiego rządu oraz Polonią, która zamieszkuje Wielką Brytanię. Rozmowy dotyczyły głównie tego, jak polscy emigranci mają zachowywać się po zakończeniu procedury opuszczenia UE. Spotkanie to trwało kilka godzin, bez pośrednictwa mediówBrytyjski rząd rozpoczął konsultacje z polską społecznością ws. Brexitu – Polsat News, 05-10-2017. 15 stycznia 2019 roku w Izbie Gmin odbyło się głosowanie nad przyjęciem umowy dotyczącej brexitu, którą opracował rząd Theresy May. Umowę odrzucono – 202 osoby głosowały za, swój sprzeciw wyraziło z kolei 432 członków Izby Gmin. Przegrane głosowanie spowodowało, że jeden z liderów opozycji, Jeremy Corbyn, złożył wniosek o wotum nieufności dla gabinetu MayBrexit: Theresa May przegrała historyczne głosowanie. Izba Gmin odrzuciła propozycję umowy – tokfm.pl, 15-01-2019. Głosowanie nad tym wotum miało miejsce następnego dnia, za przyjęciem wotum nieufności było 306 osób, a przeciwko – 325 parlamentarzystówRząd Theresy May zostaje – bankier.pl, 16-01-2019. Ze względu na to, że wielkimi krokami zbliża się termin opuszczenia UE przez brytyjski kraj, została opublikowana 20 lutego petycja, do której podpisy składali przeciwnicy brexitu, przez niewiele ponad miesiąc udało się uzbierać ponad pięć milionów podpisów, przy czym największe zainteresowanie petycją miało miejsce po przełożeniu terminu opuszczenia wspólnotyPetycja o anulowanie Brexitu zebrała 5 milionów podpisów – sputniknews.com, 24-03-2019. 12 marca w Izbie Gmin odbyło się głosowanie nad stworzonym przez rząd May projektem umowy opuszczenia struktur UE przez Wielką Brytanię. Umowę odrzucono stosunkiem 242 głosów za oraz 391 przeciwBrexit bez umowy coraz bliżej. Izba Gmin odrzuciła kolejny projekt – tvp.info, 12-03-2019. Dnia następnego w tej samej izbie parlamentu brytyjskiego odbyło się głosowanie nad poprawką, która zakładała, że rząd nie powinien realizować scenariusza tzw. twardego brexitu (wyjście z UE bez umowy). 312 parlamentarzystów oddało głos za, a 308 – przeciw, tym samym możliwe było odroczenie wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UEBrytyjski parlament wykluczył brexit bez umowy – parkiet.com, 13-03-2019. Napięta sytuacja w brytyjskiej polityce, wywołana tylko i wyłącznie przez brexit, została w pewien sposób wykorzystana przez byłego brytyjskiego premiera Davida Camerona, polityk apelował, aby wszyscy uczestniczyli w głosowaniach w taki sposób, aby Wielkiej Brytanii udało się opuścić Unię wraz z umowąDavid Cameron wzywa Izbę Gmin do wykluczenia twardego Brexitu – polishexpress.co.uk, 13-03-2019. 14 marca odbyło się głosowanie nad poprawką, która mogłaby dopuścić do organizacji drugiego referendum w sprawie przyszłości Wielkiej Brytanii w UE, odrzucono ją – tylko 85 członków Izby Gmin opowiedziało się za poprawkąSpór o drugie referendum w sprawie brexitu. Izba Gmin podjęła decyzję – tvp.infol, 14-03-2019. Najważniejszym głosowaniem tego dnia było jednak głosowanie za przełożeniem daty formalnego opuszczenia struktur Unii przez Wielką Brytanię, nawet do 30 czerwca. Poprzedzone było jednak chęcią zapoznania się z czterema nowymi poprawkami, przez parlamentarzystów z Izby Gmin. Najciekawszą z poprawek jest poprawka autorstwa Sarah Wollaston, polityk zaproponowała odroczenie brexitu, o ile zgodzi się na to UE, w taki sposób, by udało się powtórzyć feralne referendum. Większość poprawek odrzucono, ponadto odrzucono dekret, zgodnie z którym brexit nastąpiłby w nocy z 29 na 30 marca (ta data była znana już od 2017 roku), w ten sposób Wielka Brytania musiała złożyć wniosek do władz UE o przełożenie wyjścia swego kraju z UniiWielka Brytania zdecydowała. Poprosi UE o opoźnienie brexitu. Nie wiemy, na jak długo – gazeta.pl, 14-03-2019 (str. 1, arch. • str. 2, arch. • str. 3, arch.). 20 marca Theresa May wysłała pismo do władz UE z prośbą o przełożenie terminu formalnego opuszczenia kraju z struktur wspólnoty europejskiej. W dokumencie była prośba o to, by 27 państw członkowskich opowiedziało się za przesunięciem brexitu na dzień 30 czerwca tego samego rokuMay chce przełożenia daty brexitu, Juncker ostrzega. Wielka Brytania musi szybciej opuścić UE – wprost.pl, 20-03-2019. Na unijnym szczycie w Brukseli, który miał miejsce kolejnego dnia, przywódcy państw UE zdecydowali o tym, by brexit nastąpił później. Nową datą opuszczenia UE przez Wielką Brytanię została data 12 kwietnia 2019 i miała obowiązywać, jeżeli brytyjski kraj opuści UE bez umowy. Drugą z deklarowanych dat jest data 22 maja, tego dnia brexit stanie się faktem, gdy Wielka Brytania opuści UE na mocy wypracowanego porozumieniaJest zgoda w UE na opóźnienie brexitu do 12 kwietnia – tvp.info, 21-03-2019. 23 marca w Londynie odbył się marsz z udziałem kilkuset tysięcy uczestników, którzy domagali się rozpisania nowego referendum w sprawie wyjścia Wlk. Brytanii z Unii EuropejskiejBrexit. Tysiące ludzi w Londynie domagało się drugiego referendum. "Proszę wyjrzeć przez okno, pani premier" – tokfm.pl, 23-03-2019. 26 marca Izba Gmin odrzuciła opublikowaną miesiąc temu petycję dotyczącą przyszłości Wielkiej Brytanii w UE, pod którą podpisało się nawet prawie sześć milionów przeciwników brexituCios w przeciwników brexitu. Rząd odrzucił petycję z rekordową liczbą podpisów – RMF 24, 26-03-2019. Ta sama izba opowiedziała się 27 marca za nowymi terminami brexitu, które narzuciła Unia, 441 członków Izby Gmin głosowało za, a swój sprzeciw wyraziło tylko 105 członków. Przez głosowanie przechodziły również alternatywne scenariusze dot. brexitu, ale żaden z nich nie został przyjętyIzba Gmin za zmianą daty brexitu. Alternatywne scenariusze nie uzyskały większości – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 27-03-2019. 29 marca (w dniu pierwszej daty formalnego brexitu) odbyło się głosowanie nad umową dotyczącą wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z Unii Europejskiej, którą opracował gabinet May. W trzecim głosowaniu nad tą samą umową, 286 członków niższej izby brytyjskiego parlamentu głosowało za umową, a swój sprzeciw wyraziły 344 osobyBrexit. Umowa May upada po raz trzeci, będzie twarde wyjście – money.pl, 29-03-2019. 1 kwietnia odrzucone zostały wszystkie cztery alternatywne plany opuszczenia UE przez kraj brytyjski, wśród których znajdowało się m.in. stworzenie unii celnej pomiędzy Wielką Brytanią i UECztery razy na nie. Wszystkie alternatywne opcje brexitu odrzucone – radiozet.pl, 01-04-2019. Kolejnego dnia odbyło się posiedzenie członków gabinetu Theresy May, po nim premier oświadczyła, że termin wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE musi zostać odłożony na jeszcze późniejTheresa May: Potrzebujemy więcej czasu na brexit. Tusk: Bądźmy cierpliwi – Wprost, 02-04-2019. 3 kwietnia miało miejsce spotkanie May z Corbynem, któremu sprzeciwiali się niektórzy członkowie jej rządu – miały miejsce nawet dymisje w jej rządzie, rezygnację składali minister ds. brexitu Chris Heaton-Harris oraz minister Nigel Adams. Tego samego dnia Izba Gmin opowiedziała się za projektem Yvette Cooper, którego głównym celem ma być przekonanie brytyjskiej premier do tego, by móc przełożyć termin brexitu na taki dzień, by bardziej realne było opuszczenie UE z umowąMay rozmawia z Corbynem, ministrowie rezygnują. Co dalej z brexitem? – wprost.pl, 03-04-2019. Theresa May napisała 5 kwietnia list do Donalda Tuska, w treści którego znalazła się prośba o odroczenie brexitu na dzień 30 czerwca, co umożliwiłoby udział Wielkiej Brytanii w wyborach europarlamentarnych, o ile nie doszłoby do ratyfikacji unijnej umowy przez stronę brytyjską przed dniem 23 majaWlk. Brytania proponuje odłożenie brexitu do 30 czerwca, ale może wyjść z UE wcześniej – businessinsider.com, 05-04-2019. 6 kwietnia media poinformowały o ultimatum brytyjskiej premier, polityk chciała bowiem albo brexitu razem z umową, albo tego, że Wielka Brytania w ogóle nie opuści UniiMay: Albo wyjdziemy z UE z umową albo nie wyjdziemy wcale – RMF 24, 06-04-2019. 8 kwietnia Izba Gmin i Izba Lordów opowiedziały się za uchwałą, która ma zmusić premier May do przesunięcia terminu brexituW. Brytania: Parlament przyjął ustawę zmuszającą premier do opóźnienia brexitu – Radio Maryja, 09-04-2019. Theresa May kolejnego dnia rozpoczęła serię spotkań z kanclerz Niemiec Angelą Merkel oraz prezydentem Francji Emmanuelem Macronem, w celu uzyskania poparcia dla kolejnej zmiany terminu wyjścia Wlk. Brytanii z UniiMerkel spotkała się z May w Berlinie – bankier.pl, 09-04-2019. 24 maja Theresa May oświadczyła, że w wyniku prowadzenia nieudanej polityki zmierzającej do brexitu z umową ustąpi ze stanowisk premiera oraz szefowej Partii KonserwatywnejTheresa May rezygnuje ze stanowiska premiera – bankier.pl, 24-05-2019. Zjednoczone Królestwo oficjalnie opuściło struktury UE w nocy z 31 stycznia na 1 lutego 2020 roku. Sondaże Próba powtórzenia referendum ws. niepodległości Szkocji Wyniki referendum miały ogromny wpływ na Szkotów. Sami Szkoci dzięki temu, że Wielka Brytanii na mocy plebiscytu opuści wspólnotę, zaczęli ponownie rozmawiać o niepodległości swego państwa. Dowodziły temu pierwsze post-referendalne sondaże dotyczące kwestii niepodległości Szkocji, ponad 50% respondentów opowiadało się za niepodległością kraju. Jednak 20 października 2016 rząd w Szkocji przedstawił projekt ustawy, która umożliwiałaby rozpisanie drugiego referendum, w którym respondenci mają opowiedzieć się za lub przeciw niepodległości SzkocjiSzkocja chce drugiego referendum ws. niepodległości. To odpowiedź na Brexit – RMF24, 20-10-2016 (arch.). 6 stycznia 2017 szkocka premier Nicola Sturgeon oświadczyła, że plebiscyt ws. niepodległości Szkocji oddali się, jeżeli brexit przyjmie formę łagodną. Podjęcie takiej decyzji miałby ułatwić przeprowadzony w podobnym terminie sondaż, w którym respondenci mieli wyrazić zdanie na temat powtórzenia referendum niepodległościowego, 60% pytanych było przeciwko takiemu pomysłowiPremier Szkocji: łagodny Brexit może oznaczać odłożenie planów ws. szkockiej niepodległości – Polskie Radio, 06-01-2017 (arch.). Po tym, jak May ogłosiła ostateczny termin uruchomienia procedury opuszczenia UE przez Wielką Brytanię, Nicola Sturgeon pod koniec stycznia postawiła władzom brytyjskim ultimatum w tej sprawie. Dzięki czemu bardziej realne stawałoby się powtórzenie referendum niepodległościowego w SzkocjiPierwsza minister Szkocji postawiła Theresie May ultimatum ws. Brexit – Sputnik News, 31-01-2017 (arch.). 7 lutego parlament szkocki opowiedział się przeciwko wyjściu Wielkiej Brytanii z UE, ale wyniki takiego głosowania nie wpłynęły na kształt brexitu, zgodnie z wydanym niedawno wyrokiem Sądu NajwyższegoParlament Szkocji zagłosował przeciwko Brexitowi – Sputnik News, 07-02-2017 (arch.). 28 marca szkocki parlament opowiedział się (stosunkiem głosów 69 "za" i 59 "przeciw") za tym, by powtórzyć referendum niepodległościowe, którego wyniki poprzednich wyborów tego samego typu powodowały, iż Szkocja nie oderwie się od Wielkiej BrytaniiBrexit nie dla Szkocji. Parlament chce kolejnego referendum ws. niepodległości – Do Rzeczy, 28-03-2017 (arch.). 27 czerwca Sturgeon zdecydowała, że plany dotyczące powtórzenia referendum w sprawie niepodległości Szkocji nie będą na razie realizowane, aż do wyjaśnienia przebiegu i sposobu opuszczenia UE przez Wielką BrytanięSzkocja wstrzymuje plan referendum niepodległościowego – wbi.onet.pl, 28-06-2017 (arch.). Reakcje międzynarodowe Wyjście z UE nie miało bezpośredniego wpływu na negocjacje akcesyjne UE z zachodnio-bałkańskimi państwami – w szczególności Czarnogórą oraz Serbią"Brexit nie oznacza końca rozszerzenia UE" – tvn24.pl, 05-07-2016 (arch.). Brexit, choć osłabia fundamenty UE, nie miał wpływu na sankcje unijne wobec Moskwy, nałożone z powodu konfliktu na wschodzie Ukrainy. Rzecznik prezydenta FR Władimira Putina Dmitrij Pieskow stwierdził, że Rosja pragnie, by Unia Europejska była wciąż dobrze rozwijającym się mocarstwem ekonomicznymKreml: Brexit bez związku z kwestią osłabienia sankcji wobec Rosji – Polsat News, 24-06-2016 (arch.). Wracający z Armenii papież Franciszek otwarcie krytykował skutki referendum, uznając, że brexit mógłby spowodować wojnę we wspólnociePapież o Brexit: "Wojna jest już w Europie" – Interia, 27-06-2016 (arch.). Działania UE w obliczu brexitu Przewodniczący Komisji Europejskiej Jean-Claude Juncker, szef Rady Europejskiej Donald Tusk, szef Parlamentu Europejskiego Martin Schulz i premier Holandii Mark Rutte wydali wspólne oświadczenie, na podstawie którego jego autorzy zezwolili władzom brytyjskim na najszybsze możliwe podejmowanie kroków zmierzających do wystąpienia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE. Nadto Bruksela, zgodnie z treścią oświadczenia, jest gotowa do podjęcia negocjacji z Londynem w sprawie konsekwencji brexitu i warunków odejścia Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty. W oświadczeniu stwierdzono także, że Wielka Brytania będzie członkiem wspólnoty ze wszystkimi prawami przysługującymi z tego tytułu, dopóki nie zakończą się negocjacjeBruksela reaguje na Brexit: Wyjdźcie z UE jak najszybciej – Polityka, 24-06-2016 (arch.). 25 czerwca 2016 w Berlinie odbyło się spotkanie szefów resortów dyplomacji państw-założycieli Unii Europejskiej (Niemcy, Francja, Holandia, Włochy, Belgia, Luksemburg). Szef MSZ Niemiec Frank-Walter Steinmeier, który przewodniczył całemu spotkaniu, deklarował przed rozmowami, iż Wielka Brytania musi możliwie najszybciej rozpocząć negocjacje dążące do wyjścia z UniiKluczowe spotkanie po referendum ws. Brexitu. Zdecydowane słowa Berlina – wiadomosci.radiozet.pl, 25-06-2016 (arch.). Dwa dni później odbyło się w czeskiej Pradze spotkanie ministrów spraw zagranicznych Niemiec, Czech oraz Grupy Wyszehradzkiej. Ustalono, że UE w roli projektu nadal będzie się rozwijać prawidłowoNASZ NEWS: Superpaństwo zamiast UE – ultimatum Francji i Niemiec – tvp.info, 27-06-2016 (arch.). Następnie tego samego dnia w Warszawie minister spraw zagranicznych Witold Waszczykowski gościł szefów dyplomacji 9 państw (Austria, Bułgaria, Grecja, Hiszpania, Rumunia, Słowacja, Słowenia, Węgry i Wielka Brytania). Wypowiedź polskiego szefa dyplomacji była niezwykle ostra, świadczyła ona, że po brexicie wielu europejskich polityków powinno ustąpić ze swoich stanowisk, a także należałoby zmienić traktaty europejskie. Waszczykowski, odwołując się do propozycji zmian w traktatach, wskazywał zdefiniowanie od podstaw koncepcji suwerenności oraz mechanizmów decyzyjnych we wspólnocie europejskiej. Według polskiego ministra spraw zagranicznych koncepcje proponowane przez uczestników sobotnich rozmów pomiędzy szefami MSZ państw-założycieli Unii Europejskiej to koncepcje wykluczająceW Łazienkach o Brexicie. Trwa spotkanie unijnych ministrów – tvp.info, 27-06-2016 (arch.)Waszczykowski: Instytucje UE powinny zacząć bić się w piersi. Przywódcy do dymisji – TVN24, 27-06-2016 (arch.). 27 czerwca w Berlinie odbyło się spotkanie kanclerz Angeli Merkel, prezydenta Francois Hollande'a oraz premiera Matteo Renziego. Przywódcy Niemiec, Francji i Włoch uzgodnili, że nie będą podejmować żadnych rozmów z Londynem, dopóki Wielka Brytania nie uruchomi art. 50 traktatu UE. Tak jak przy poprzednich spotkaniach poświęconych wynikom referendum, świadczącym o wyjściu Wielkiej Brytanii z UE, liderzy opowiedzieli się za możliwie najszybszym rozpoczęciem procedury opuszczania wspólnoty przez LondynBrexit. Merkel, Hollande i Renzi: żadnych rozmów z Wielką Brytanią bez wdrożenia artykułu 50. traktatu – wp.pl, 27-06-2016 (arch.). Również 27 czerwca podsunięty został pomysł utworzenia superpaństwa, wysunięty przez Niemcy i Francję. Nowe państwo, według liczącej dziewięć stron deklaracji, miało być tak wielkie jak zapewne większość, a nawet wszystkie państwa UE razem wzięte. Konsekwencjami takiej decyzji mogłyby być między innymi ograniczenie pozycji NATO wobec powstałego superpaństwa czy zaimplementowanie jednolitego systemu wizowego. Na 28 czerwca został zwołany szczyt z udziałem przywódców Unii. Postanowieniem szczytu Londyn będzie miał dodatkowy czas na uporządkowanie spraw po publikacji wyników referendum, a gabinet przyszłego premiera Wielkiej Brytanii możliwie najszybciej przedstawi swe zamiary w sprawie tzw. brexitu. Po szczycie podjęto też decyzję, że nie dojdzie do zmian w traktacie lizbońskimLondyn dostał czas. I porcję złośliwości – tvn24.pl, 29-06-2016 (arch.). 3 września kandydatka na prezydenta Francji i przywódczyni Frontu Narodowego Marine Le Pen obiecała, że w razie triumfu w tych wyborach zwoła referendum w sprawie wyjścia z UE. Decyzję podyktowała tym, że we Francji wciąż obowiązuje i zapewne będzie obowiązywać zasada prawa do wolnościMarine Le Pen zapowiada referendum ws. członkostwa Francji w UE – money.pl, 03-09-2016 (arch.). Dokładnie odwrotny stosunek do Wielkiej Brytanii w obliczu brexitu wystosował inny kandydat na prezydenta, Nicolas Sarkozy. Zaproponował Londynowi anulowanie tej procedury, o ile zostanie wynegocjowany nowy traktat UESarkozy gotów anulować Brexit? W razie zwycięstwa w wyborach - obiecuje nowy traktat dla Wielkiej Brytanii – wPolityce.pl, 28-09-2016 (arch.). 8 września były belgijski premier Guy Verhofstadt oświadczył, że zostanie negocjatorem Parlamentu Europejskiego do spraw wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z Unii EuropejskiejTo on będzie negocjował Brexit w imieniu europarlamentu – tvn24.pl, 08-09-2016 (arch.). Kolejny szczyt, pierwszy od wielu lat bez udziału Wielkiej Brytanii, z udziałem europejskich przywódców odbył się 16 września 2016 w stolicy Słowacji, Bratysławie. Biorący udział w tym wydarzeniu premier Viktor Orban jako członek grupy wyszehradzkiej ogłosił pewną deklarację, która także dotyczy Wielkiej Brytanii. W deklaracji zapisano, że skutki brexitu są niepożądane, choć nie wpłyną negatywnie na działalność UESzczyt w Bratysławie – temat Brexit, pierwszy raz bez Wielkiej Brytanii w UE – newsweek.pl, 16-09-2016 (arch.)Wspólne stanowisko V4 na szczycie. Tekst deklaracji już jest – TVN24, 16-09-2016 (arch.). 25 kwietnia 2017 przedstawiciele rządów 27 państw UE (z wyjątkiem Wlk Brytanii) zdołali uzgodnić wytyczne do negocjacji związanych z opuszczeniem UE przez Wielką Brytanię. Uległy one niewielkiej zmianie w porównaniu do tych, które Tusk przedstawił pod koniec marca tego samego rokuBrexit. Unia uzgodniła projekt wytycznych ws. negocjacji – money.pl, 24-04-2017 (arch.). Dzień później premier Theresa May przyjęła na Downing Street 10 szefa Komisji Europejskiej Jean-Claude'a Junckera oraz członkiem KE ds. rynku wewnętrznego i usług, Michelem Barnierem – rozmowy dotyczyły właśnie negocjacji w sprawie brexitu. Ponadto miały miejsce rozmowy związane z ostatnio zaostrzonym sporem o Gibraltar – pomiędzy Hiszpanią i Wielką BrytaniąBrexit wchodzi w decydującą fazę. Ruszają negocjacje – money.pl, 26-04-2017 (arch.). Pierwszy formalny szczyt przywódców UE, bez Wielkiej Brytanii, odbył się 29 kwietnia i na nim szefowie państw jednogłośnie opowiedzieli się za przyjęciem tych wytycznychUnijni przywódcy będą rozmawiać w Brukseli o wytycznych dot. Brexitu – rmf24.pl, 28-04-2017 (arch.). The Guardian podał informację, iż negocjacje dotyczące wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE w oparciu o wcześnie przyjęte wytyczne mają rozpocząć się 19 czerwca 2017. W pierwszej fazie tych rozmów zostaną poruszone aspekty rozliczenia finansowego pomiędzy obiema stronami, przyszłego porozumienia odnoszącego się do granic między Wielką Brytanią a Irlandią oraz zabezpieczenia praw unijnych migrantów zamieszkujących Wielką Brytanię"Guardian": negocjacje ws. Brexitu zaczną się 19 czerwca – rp.pl, 19-05-2017 (arch.). 22 maja tego samego roku ministrowie ds. europejskich z państw należących do UE opowiedzieli się za tym, aby Komisja Europejska mogła rozpocząć negocjacje w sprawie opuszczenia wspólnoty europejskiej przez Wielką BrytanięBrexit. KE rozpoczyna negocjacje – niezalezna.pl, 22-05-2017 (arch.). W programie negocjacyjnym udało się zawrzeć także polskie postulaty, o czym informował wiceszef MSZ Konrad Szymański, on mówił także, że negocjacje mogą zacząć się bez większych problemów nawet dnia następnego (tj. 23 maja)Polskie postulaty ws. Brexitu uwzględnione. "Mamy powody do satysfakcji" – money.pl, 22-05-2017 (arch.). Duże kontrowersje wzbudził koszt rozpoczęcia brexitu, oszacowany po unijnym szczycie. Financial Times informował 3 maja, że taki koszt wynosi ponad 100 miliardów euro. W odpowiedzi na to minister ds. brexitu potępił takie szacunki i obiecał, że państwo brytyjskie zapłaci podobną cenę, która była szacowana od kilkunastu miesięcy, czyli około 60 mld euroUnia chce wystawić gigantyczny rachunek za Brexit. Kategoryczna odpowiedź Londynu – TVN24 BIS, 03-05-2017 (arch.). 21 maja Davis wydał oficjalnie ostrzeżenie, zgodnie z którym państwo brytyjskie zerwie negocjacje w tej sprawie, jeżeli Unia nie obniży pułapu cenowego za odejście ze wspólnotyWielka Brytania grozi zerwaniem rozmów w sprawie Brexitu. UE wystawiła zbyt duży rachunek – next.gazeta.pl, 21-05-2017 (arch.). Gazeta Sunday Telegraph w sierpniu podała, że Zjednoczone Królestwo zapłaci maksymalnie 40 mld euro za chęć opuszczenia wspólnoty europejskiej, ale tym nowinkom zaprzeczył rzecznik Theresy May"Sunday Telegraph": Londyn gotów jest zapłacić do 40 mld euro za wyjście z UE – biznes.onet.pl, 06-08-2017 (arch.)Gigantyczny "rachunek za brexit". Wielka Brytania się buntuje – Interia, 07-08-2017. 3 września do kiosków trafił najnowszy numer Sunday Times zawierający artykuł, który głosi, że rząd Theresy May zapłaci za brexit 50 miliardów funtów, ale tą decyzję skrytykował odpowiedni minister David Davis. Rząd brytyjskiej premier szybko zdementował plotki dotyczące łącznego kosztu opuszczenia wspólnoty europejskiejOgromny rachunek za Brexit – Telewizja Republika, 03-09-2017Bruksela może pomarzyć o 50 mld funtów z Londynu? Minister od brexitu: taki rachunek to absurd – next.gazeta.pl, 04-09-2017. 30 sierpnia Verhofstadt ogłosił, że europarlament ma być odpowiedzialny za kształtowanie się praw obywateli po zakończeniu procedury brexitu. Europarlamentarzyści przekonywali władze brytyjskie do tego, by prawa pozostawały bez zmianEuroparlament wytycza granice w sprawie praw obywateli po Brexicie – businessinsider.com.pl, 30-08-2017. Na spotkaniu unijnych ministrów ds. europejskich, które miało miejsce w marcu 2019 roku, udało się wypracować porozumienie w sprawie rozwiązań prawnych, które mają być na korzyść pracowników z całej Unii, przewoźników czy też studentów korzystających z dobrodziejstw Erasmus+, na wypadek tzw. twardego brexituStudenci, pracownicy, przewoźnicy: Są awaryjne przepisy na wypadek "twardego brexitu" – rmf24.pl, 19-03-2019. 3 kwietnia 2019 roku szef Komisji Europejskiej Jean-Claude Juncker wezwał Wielką Brytanię do tego, by najpóźniej do 12 kwietnia tego samego roku Wielka Brytania podjęła decyzję, czy przyjąć umowę ws. brexituBrexit. Jest nowa data dot. umowy. Juncker daje Wielkiej Brytanii ostatnią szansę – money.pl, 03-04-2019. Nieco później poparcie dla wielomiesięcznego opóźnienia ostatecznego terminu brexitu wyraził premier Irlandii Leo Varadkar"Cokolwiek się wydarzy, Unia Europejska będzie całkowicie popierała Irlandię" – TVN24, 08-04-2019. 10 kwietnia odbył się unijny szczyt w tej sprawie, było to pierwsze spotkanie unijnych przywódców, odkąd oficjalnie odroczono termin brexitu. Przedtem niemiecka agencja informacyjna ujawniła, że większość państw UE chce przesunięcia feralnego terminu na noc z 31 grudnia 2019 na 1 stycznia 2020 roku lub też 1 marca 2020 roku, powołując się na konkrety wynikające ze spotkania ambasadorów państw UEWiększość państw UE chce przesunąć brexit na grudzień lub marzec – rmf24.pl, 10-04-2019. W nocy z 10 na 11 kwietnia, Unia Europejska przełożyła datę brexitu na dzień 31 października 2019Brexit w Halloween? Tak… jeśli tylko znów coś się nie zmieni – onet.pl, 11-04-2019. Reakcje w Polsce Prezes Prawa i Sprawiedliwości Jarosław Kaczyński zasugerował w związku z wynikami, stworzenie od nowa traktatu europejskiego. Odwołując się w szczególności do trwającego kryzysu wokół Trybunału Konstytucyjnego, w nowym traktacie należy tak zmienić przepisy, by opierały się na prawie, a nie na zasadzie arbitralnej. Polityk wspominał także, by zmianie uległ przebieg głosowania w unijnych instytucjach oraz wprowadzenie tzw. zasady pomocniczości. Ten sam polityk przyznał, że osobą w całości odpowiedzialną za wyjście z UE Wielkiej Brytanii jest szef Rady Europejskiej i były polski premier Donald TuskBrexit. Kaczyński: Wielka Brytania jest zagrożona rozpadem, nasza koncepcja to jej powrót do UE – wiadomosci.wp.pl, 27-06-2016 (arch.). thumb|200px|Premier III RP [[Beata Szydło przedstawia w Sejmie informację nt. reperkusji po referendum ws. dalszego członkostwa Wlk. Brytanii w strukturach UE (21 lipca 2016).]] 27 czerwca 2016 odbyło się posiedzenie rządu Beaty Szydło na temat skutków brytyjskiego referendum. Wiceminister spraw zagranicznych Konrad Szymański oznajmił, że Warszawa oczekuje od Londynu, aby zapanowała równowaga między dostępem do wspólnego rynku, a obowiązkami Wielkiej Brytanii w aspekcie praw unijnychRząd o Brexicie: resorty badają konsekwencje dla poszczególnych polityk – Polskie Radio, 27-06-2016 (arch.). 21 lipca w Sejmie premier Szydło przedstawiła informację w sprawie konsekwencji dotyczących wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z UE. Ważną deklaracją, która padała w przemówieniu, jest niezachwiany sojusz na linii Warszawa-Londyn, bez względu na wyniki referendumSzydło: Brexit to krytyczny moment dla Unii Europejskiej – TVP Parlament, 21-07-2016 (arch.). Konsekwencje brexitu były też tematem spotkania przywódców państw z Grupy Wyszehradzkiej, zaproszonych przez samą premier III RP, które odbyło się także tego samego dniaSpotkanie Grupy Wyszehradzkiej w Warszawie - tematem Brexit – Superstacja, 21-07-2016 (arch.). Tydzień później premier Beata Szydło spotkała się w Warszawie z brytyjską premier Theresą May. Szefowa brytyjskiego rządu na briefingu prasowym uspokajała, że sojusz polsko-brytyjski będzie trwał długo, nawet pomimo wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty europejskiej oraz, że obywatele Polski są wciąż doceniani w brytyjskim państwieSzydło po spotkaniu z May: dopóki Wielka Brytania pozostaje w UE, sytuacja obywateli polskich nie ulegnie zmianie – biznes.onet.pl, 28-07-2016 (arch.). Marszałek Sejmu III RP Marek Kuchciński określił wyjście Wielkiej Brytanii ze wspólnoty jako część największego kryzysu w dotychczasowej historii UE, obok między innymi zagrożenia terrorystycznego ze strony tzw. Państwa Islamskiego oraz trwający od lata 2015 roku kryzys imigracyjny w EuropieKuchciński: UE i Europa przeżywają największy kryzys od początku swego istnienia – fakty.interia.pl, 31-08-2016 (arch.). Instytut Badań Rynkowych i Społecznych przeprowadzał przez czerwiec i lipiec sondaż, na którym respondenci mieli wyrazić swoją opinie po wyjściu Wielkiej Brytanii z UE, dotyczącą pozostania w tym kraju. 5,5 proc. pytanych deklarowało opuszczenie kraju po referendum, a 40,5 proc. pytanych było obojętnych co do losu plebiscytu i zamierzało pozostać na terytorium Wlk. Brytanii. Po tym, jak brexit stał się faktem, odnotowano zwiększoną ilość incydentów wymierzonych w stronę obywateli Polski. Najgłośniejszym przypadkiem okazało się zabicie Polaka w Harlow, co stało się kolejnym pretekstem do ożywienia dyskusji na temat stosunków polsko-brytyjskich. Wizytę na Wyspach składali szef MSW Mariusz Błaszczak oraz szef MSZ Witold Waszczykowski, ministrowie podejmowali rozmowy ze swoimi brytyjskimi odpowiednikami (Amber Rudd, jako szefowa MSW i Boris Johnson, jako szef MSZ), domagając się, by policja na Wyspach działała z wyższą skutecznością, szczególnie wtedy, gdy w niebezpieczeństwie mogą znajdować się Polacy"Nie jesteśmy tutaj, żeby krytykować, ani obwiniać". Ministrowie z misją w Londynie – tvn24.pl, 05-09-2016 (arch.). 21 marca 2017 odbyło się posiedzenie rządu premier Szydło, jednak na nim zdecydowano się nie przedstawiać stanowiska ws. brexitu – posiedzenie miało miejsce zaledwie dzień po ogłoszeniu ostatecznego terminu rozpoczęcia procedury wyjścia Wielkiej Brytanii z Unii Europejskiej. Jednak rzecznik rządu Rafał Bochenek ogłaszał, że rząd wkrótce ma zamiar te stanowisko przedstawić, po wprowadzeniu do niego pewnych poprawek. Zapowiedział również, że polska polityka będzie odgrywać dużą rolę w procesach negocjacyjnychBochenek: wkrótce stanowisko rządu ws. Brexitu – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 21-03-2017 (arch.). 29 marca, czyli w dniu, kiedy formalnie rozpoczął się brexit, premier Szydło wykonała połączenie telefoniczne z premier May w tej sprawieRuszył Brexit. Beata Szydło rozmawiała telefonicznie z premier Wielkiej Brytanii – Do Rzeczy, 29-03-2017 (arch.). * Linie lotnicze British Airways zlikwidowały 4 kwietnia 2017 polską wersję językową swej witryny, kilka dni po rozpoczęciu brexitu. Mogłoby to zredukować nawet liczbę osób podróżujących samolotem z Polski do Wielkiej Brytanii i na odwrótBrexit uderza w linie lotnicze. Brytyjczycy już rezygnują z udogodnienia dla Polaków – wp.pl, 04-04-2017 (arch.) Kategoria:2016